


The Fifty-Five Word Challenge

by cxr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Counted Word Fic, Gen, Metafiction, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxr/pseuds/cxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She signed up for a fifty-five word challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifty-Five Word Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Feb 2013 for a 55-word challenge.

She signed up for a fifty-five word challenge.

She resolved to craft each plot twist and tailor every phrase to perfection. She would derive a work of minimal elegance; this creation would prove her mastery of the craft.

When the product fell three words short, she dissolved into bitter tears of frustration.

She had failed.


End file.
